


Breakfast in Bed

by Hattedhedgehog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, fem!Dwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/pseuds/Hattedhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>In the privacy of their bedchamber, they were not the Kingsguard and Spymaster. They were not even the Heroes of Erebor; they were simply Dwalin and Nori.</i>"</p>
<p>Dwalin and Nori find a rather agreeable way to spend their lazy morning in bed before their duties call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

The first thing Dwalin became aware of as she awoke was a feeling of warmth at her right side. Nori’s left arm was thrown over her back as he snuggled against her, his other arm cushioning his head. Dwalin snuffled into the pillows as she attempted to shift enough to roll off her belly and onto her side. It was a tedious task for someone barely-conscious, and the attempt resembled that of a giant grumbling bear than that of a dwarrowdam. The graceless movement also nearly ended with the squashing of the equally-sleepy dwarf sharing her bed.

“Nghhhhhh,” grumbled Nori as he readjusted his position at her back to act as her big spoon, though he was so much smaller. His tiny body fit so differently around hers than when their positions were switched and she engulfed him from behind. Still, Dwalin didn’t mind that her tiny lover clung to her like a bear cub on its mother’s back; regardless of the fact that her glare alone could send grown dwarves scrambling for the nearest escape route, she felt a sense of safety, of protection, of being something which ought to be cherished and kept warm. She enjoyed the feeling, in the quiet of the morning before the mountain became a clamour of activity; in the privacy of their bedchamber, they were not the Kingsguard and Spymaster. They were not even the Heroes of Erebor; they were simply Dwalin and Nori.

They lay dozing for some time, lingering in the edges of sleep without fully succumbing to its temptations. Dwalin could sense, though, that Nori was somewhat more alert than she was. Even half-asleep, Nori’s hands were never idle. They tapped rhythms and notes along her arms, toyed with the strands of her hair that fell behind her shoulder, or traced the intricate patterns shaved into the side of her head. It was a light enough touch to not distract her from her peace, but it was a pleasant presence, tugging at the edges of Dwalin’s awareness, and Dwalin’s hazy mind could only describe the sensation as “Nori” this early in the morning.

Nori began nuzzling Dwalin's shoulder, pressing his pointed nose to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He placed a kiss there, and nuzzled up under her beard to nose at her jaw. Dwalin hummed happily, the tendrils of fog in her mind persistent though Nori’s touch was slowly bringing her to wakefulness. For now, she floated in the sensations of his touch, and Nori began stroking with one hand up her side, over her nightshirt.

“Got anything you need to be up early for?” Asked Nori, nose pressed against her shoulder as he stroked over her bicep.

“Just training the sprogs,” Dwalin answered with a yawn. “Don’t ‘ave to be in till just after breakfast.” 

Nori hummed, pleased. When Dwalin wasn’t serving the king himself as part of his guard, she was training recruits; they both admired and feared her in turn, a balance which Dwalin appreciated. Nori liked her recruit-training days for the sole reason of getting to lie in bed with her for just a little longer.

After a time, his hand stroked down to rub gently at her hip, and after toying with the shirt’s hem, (a wordless question emphasized by a curious hum, to which Dwalin gave an affirmative “Mhhmm”), he slipped his hand under it to stroke up her bare, sleep-warm skin.

Dwalin, considerably more awake now, sighed low as Nori stroked down her sides and over her belly, reaching round to fondle one of her breasts, squeezing it lightly, and Dwalin chuckled as he gently circled the nipple with his fingertips. Her breasts were large and soft, proportionate to the rest of her (as was only fair. She was one of the largest dwarves Nori had ever had the pleasure of bedding: built like a bear, just as fierce and nearly as hairy). Softness to contrast her muscles and scars, and Nori loved it. Dwalin moaned softly as Nori reached his arm further around to play with the other one.

For a time they were content to lie like that, Nori alternating between breasts, happily squishing and rubbing and plucking at them. His blunt fingernails scratched affectionately at the space between as well, playing with the abundant hair that her body proudly exhibited.

He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of her neck again and mumbled, "Ok?" to her ear as his wandering hand started to pet her fuzzy belly. Dwalin made a contented noise and what Nori assumed to be a "yeah go ahead, s'nice", since Dwalin yawned through most of it. He prodded her belly.

“That a yes?”

“Yes.”

He scooted down her back so he could reach better, hand toying with the curls between her legs, and Dwalin snorted at his teasing.  
He kissed her back as his fingers finally dipped between her thighs to stroke at her lips, already slick from his attentions to her breasts. She whimpered in delight, trying to spread her legs so that he could explore further. Nori placed small kisses between her shoulder blades as he stroked, alternating pressures and wiggling his fingers to make her breath catch.

"Lovely," he mumbled against the cloth of her nightshirt, and he knew her so well by now that he did not need to _see_ to know how to give her pleasure (though he decided that if he were lucky, Dwalin would let him see her bare this morning, so he may see his handiwork for himself).

Dwalin whined and exhaled loudly through her nose as Nori stroked, exploring, making it last; they were in no hurry this early in the morning. He drew two spread digits up through the slippery folds to reunite as he located her ruby, massaging the sensitive bud from either side. A strangled gasp escaped Dwalin’s throat and her body quivered in the effort to keep still. Nori’s touch was delicate, lingering only for a moment just to hear her moan as he moved back down.

He brought her to climax once, nose pressed hard against her shoulder blades as she tensed and shivered in his arms, groaning through gritted teeth. When the last waves of her pleasure were through and Nori's fingers retreated, she stretched and shifted to lie on her back, grunting with a sated and satisfied smile on her face, eyes-heavy lidded and unfocused. Nori propped himself up on his elbow next to her, slowly sucking his fingers clean as she watched.

"Mmm" he hummed thoughtfully, "if only this could suffice for breakfast, for I'd live off your sweet taste if I could." 

Dwalin shoved at him with the grumbled command of “stop being so cheeky,” but she was grinning. He shrugged and settled himself between her legs, lying over her with his arms crossed over her breasts and chin propped up so he could look up at her.

"A fine breakfast it would make, if I got to eat you every morning," he suggested, as if he had just come up with a very clever idea indeed.

"You get to do it often enough at night, consider it more of a midnight snack," retorted Dwalin, who pillowed her arms behind her head to look down at him.

"And sometimes in the afternoon, so it could be lunch?" added Nori helpfully. Dwalin blushed. It was a good look on her, Nori thought.

“We’re turning into hobbits, using food as saucy talk,” pointed out Dwalin.

“How could you possibly know that hobbits talk of food as part of bedsport?” inquired Nori, before he shook his head at his own question and muttered, “what am I on about, they’re hobbits, of course they do.”

Nori idly ran his fingers through the curls that peeked out from the collar of Dwalin’s nightshirt as she basked in the afterglow of her climax. Soon, she began to shift under him, and Nori peered up to see her indecisive expression. His heart fluttered with affection for his warrior; for all that she could be rough in bed, she still sometimes hesitated before asking him for pleasure. He was always willing to oblige her, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"…You in the mood for breakfast…now?" She suggested, finally looking him in the eye with her eyebrow raised. Innuendo had never been her strong suit, and even though she had known Nori for a very long time, using it still made her blush to the tips of her ears.  
"Starving," said Nori, tongue darting out to make a show of licking his lips. He hauled himself up, kissing her on the lips, messy and enthusiastic, and he grabbed the hem of her sleep shirt to yank it up

The shirt was rucked up just under her breasts and Nori kissed her belly once - no preamble, he was in the mood for breakfast and he didn't have the time to stop and admire her whole body on the way - before spreading her legs to bare her before his eyes. He spared only a second to admire her, still glistening wet from her first round, before he set to work, thumbs parting her lips gently so he could _feast_.

The noises that came from Dwalin were utterly obscene and Nori, as usual, did everything in his power to make sure they kept coming forth. His tongue was ever-moving, flickering and fluttering, lapping long and slow and thorough. Occasionally his tongue would dip inside her to taste her sweet musk where her slickness was more abundant. She clutched at the sheets and scrambled at Nori’s hair when he lavished his attention oh her ruby. Nori devoured her with great enthusiasm, and somewhere in the back of her mind Dwalin realised that he would have no time to wash his beard before the day’s duties began: the thought of him going about his business with her scent lingering on him was incredibly arousing and she only moaned as his tongue swirled deliciously between her legs.

Nori was only satisfied when he had brought her to completion twice more. Her roars at the beginning of each peak ended up as giggles as his tongue soothed and teased at the same time, clever and considerate and right where she needed it. She tucked loose strands of hair behind his ears, scratching there affectionately as if he were a loyal hound, and he looked up at her with the crinkles of a smile around his eyes.

When his task was complete he kissed the inside of her thigh in thanks, leaving a wet mark where his soaked beard brushed the skin, and readjusted her nightshirt for modesty. He then crawled up and laid his head upon her breast, chuckling as she panted, breathless and utterly content. Her arm came around him as he snuggled into her, not bothering with the heat in his own belly for the moment. There would be other opportunities to sort that out.

"Satisfied?"she asked him.

"Mahal, if I can have that every day I need not require food ever again," he responded, his voice smug and affectionate. "That was a bountiful feast, M'lady, I'm honoured."

Dwalin snorted but stroked his hair, and they lay like that for a few minutes. Nori patted her arm when he worried that she would fall asleep again.

“Ten more minutes,” sighed Dwalin, closing her eyes and hugging Nori closer. This was rather agreeable to him, as it allowed his face to become better acquainted with her soft breasts.

“Ten whole minutes?” tutted Nori, mimicking Dori’s accent and fretful tone of voice. “And this is the guard who gets up at dawn to practice her axe forms? I should inform His Majesty that you’re getting lazy!”

“I’m sure Bilbo says something similar to him, and believe me they get up to far more than we do.”

“Bloody hobbit,” cursed Nori without heat. “That just ain’t fair.”

“Do you propose we try and remedy this injustice?” Dwalin asked, cracking an eye open to peer down at him, and oh, that was definitely a smirk if ever Nori saw one.

“Practice,” proposed Nori matter-of-factly. “How ‘bout we start with dinner tonight? Or,” he said, playing with a the curls along her collarbone, “afternoon tea, if you can get the trainees to behave themselves and get off a bit early...”

Dwalin’s booming laugh echoed around their chamber, and Nori snuggled further against her soft chest. They lay together in comfortable silence, lingering in the peace that came before day truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> It all started as a bedtime story for Blue-Sparkle (again) and it ended up being a fic. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: Now with lovely art! http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/117089910013/early-morning-smutting-with-the-idiots-based-on


End file.
